Halloween and Victubia
by TheGreatColossus
Summary: Short Halloween special featuring my OCs!


_Halloween special! This will be a one-shot, unless for some reason people want it to continue._

It was harvest season in Victubia, and everyone knew what that meant. All the children were carving their pumpkins, and parents were stocking up on sweets for the great Victubia Trick or Treat. Sups were being seen everywhere, likely attracted to all the sweets everywhere. Paper bats were being strung up across the streets. Queen Minx had proclaimed that the Castle would be open for a Halloween ball, and there would be candy available. The season was in the air.

"Hey Marthus! Did you buy the sweets yet? We're going to be open for that Trick or Treat you know!"

Marthus turned around from carving his third pumpkin. He was just as excited for this as all the residents of the capital. Back in his home village, they had the Harvest Festival, a three day long celebration of the harvest, and with plenty of fun for all.

"No, I didn't yet. You told me to work on decorations! Besides, what are you doing?"

"Can't let you see yet. I'll bring it out Halloween night. Can you just go get the candy?"

Marthus sighed, and walked to the door. He strapped his sword onto his belt from where he left it leaning against a wall, and walked out of the shop. He could see signs of the preparation everywhere. The sweet shop down the block was nicely decorated, and it wasn't too noticeable, so it hadn't been mobbed by the desperate parents. He walked in, bought as much as he could carry, and then a bit more, and started heading back to the shop.

"Hey! Marvus! How've you been?" Marthus peeked around the giant bag of candy to see Kiwa coming towards him. She was wearing an orange jacket, to match the leaves on the trees planted in the sidewalk, and had vampire fangs in her mouth. She quickly spat them out as she approached.

"Oh hey! I haven't seen you at class in a while. What's up?" Marthus replied.

"Family stuff's been getting in the way. I'm hoping to be back at class after this weekend."

"Well, I'll be glad to see you! Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween to you too!"

Marthus stood for a moment before continuing his walk home. The sweets were really heavy, and he could barely see around the pile, which explained why he was toppled when a young man came rushing down the street. He appeared to be in his early teens, and he was holding a bulging purse in his hand. Marthus shook his head. _Even on holidays, crime persists._ He raised his hand, and a blade of air formed and knocked the boy's legs out from under him. He walked over to the boy, picked up the purse, and walked away.

"Hey mister! Why'd you let me go?"

Marthus continued walking, only pausing to say, "Happy Halloween kid. Go find some other treats, you can get those for free."

He opened the door of the shop, and saw that Jackson had finally finished putting up all the decorations. There were three jack-o-lanterns around the room, lighting it up with a magical flame in their eyes. Clockwork bats hung from the ceiling, and the candy was put into empty, clean oil cans. Marthus had to admit, it looked good. The only thing that was missing…

 **Hi Marthy! Do you like my cus-cas-costume?**

Marthus' "pet" Sup Guy was standing on the table right in front of Marthus, with a little white sheet on him with holes cut for the eyes and the "hair" on top of his head.

"It looks great little buddy! Did you already eat the sweets I brought home?"

 **Nah, Jacky said not to. He's a meanie sometimes.**

Marthus laughed. "We just have to save some for the kids who are gonna come! If we have some left over, I promise you can eat _all_ of them."

 **You're the best Marthy!**

"Thanks little guy!"

"Suuuup! Why'd you have to go and ruin the surprise for Marthus?" Jackson said, walking in.

"Yeah, he kinda did, but I love him for it!" Marthus replied, picking up Sup and cradling him in his arms while the Sup giggled.

"Well, the kids will be here any minute now. We gotta get someone out front giving can-"

Jackson was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Marthus quickly grabbed a bag of candy and ran to the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

 _Happy halloween y'all! Just a quick little thing, previewing a character that'll be appearing in the main fanfic soon! EAT ALL THE CANDY YOU CAN!_


End file.
